High School's Overrated
by Littlem17
Summary: Blossom,Bubbles,and Buttercup,are all new found friends who just met on their first day of school. They then befriend a student there named Robin Williams,who is,of course,treading on thin ice with the school's most "Popular Girl Band",The PowerPunk Girls. They all end up having a chaotic first day of school,now forming a girl band of their own. High School's nothing,without chaos.
1. First Day!

** Hey guys,I've decided to make a new story and try it out. It's still going to involve music,dance,and the arts. I might delete my other story so that I can have more time to write this one.**

**And yes of course,this is a PowerPuff Girls story! So,here are the bios of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Craig McCracken. I also do not own any brands,social media websites,and anything or anyone else that or who already exists put in this story. I also DO NOT own any of the songs. Some parts _may or may not _****offend some people.**

**Rated M for language and sexual situations.**

* * *

**_Main Characters_**

Blossom Rennae Hart

Hair: Fiery Red/Long back length hair in a high ponytail braid

Eye Color: Bubblegum Pink

Favorite instrument: Guitar

Height: 5'7

Major: Drama and Vocal

Age: 18,February 20,1995

Signature: Actress

Buttercup Knight Parker

Hair: Raven/Shoulder length hair that's waved out at the tips with front bangs

Eye Color: Jade Green

Favorite instrument: Guitar

Height: 5'8

Major: Dance and Vocal

Age: 18,May 31,1995

Signature: Dancer

Bubbles Jay Kyle

Hair: Light Blonde/Wavy shoulder past hair with a blue clip holding her bangs to the side

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Favorite instrument: Piano

Height: 5'7

Major: Art and Vocal

Signature: Artist

Age: 18,August 2,1995

Brick Adam Bellum

Hair: Red/Spiky long hair tied in a ponytail with a backwards red snap back

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Favorite instrument: Guitar

Height: 6'2

Major: Drama and Vocal

Age: 18,January 17,1995

Signature: Actor

Butch James Keane

Hair: Jet Black/Front spiked up hair

Eye Color: Forest Green

Favorite instrument: Guitar

Height: 6'3

Major:Dance and Vocal

Age: 18,May 19,1995

Signature: Dancer

Boomer West Ray

Hair: Blonde/Winged style and spiky at the ends

Eye Color: Royal Blue

Favorite instrument: Piano

Height: 6'2

Major: Art and Vocal

Age: 18,May 26,1995

Signature: Artist

Robin Taylor Williams:

Hair: Chestnut with amber highlights/shoulder past length with side bangs

Eye Color: Gold

Favorite instrument: Drums/DJ booth

Height: 5'7 1/2

Major: Technology and Vocal

Age: 17,September 10,1995

Signature: DJ/Technology expert

Mitch Jake Mitchelson:

Hair: Chesnut with amber highlights/front spiked up hair

Eye color: Gold

Favorite instrument: Drums/DJ booth

Height: 6'1 1/2

Major: Technology and Vocal

Age: 18,July 26,1995

Signature: DJ/Technology expert

* * *

**_Minor Characters_**

Blitz Tyler

Bunny Williams

Michelle Morebucks

* * *

_**Antagonists**_

Berserk Plutonium

Brat Plutonium

Brute Plutonium

Princess Morebucks

* * *

_September 3 2013_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** **Be- **_

A girl with gorgeous luminous pink eyes dismissed her alarm on her touchscreen phone. And sat up in her bed. She sat there,still half asleep. Until a sweet but loud voice boomed from downstairs."Blossom honey! Wake up! It's gonna be your first and last year at your new school!"

After her mom's speech,she tumbled off her bed and onto the floor. Now realizing what _today _was,she ran and grabbed her clothes from her closet and skidded to her personal bathroom.

_10 minutes later..._

Blossom came out the bathroom with clean fresh clothes on. She wore a white and red varsity jacket with a black tank top underneath,blue ripped skinny jeans,and neon bubblegum pink high tops. She had tied her long hair in a high ponytail braid as usual.

"MOM! DAD! HURRY,WE NEED TO GO OR ELSE I'LL BE...late?..."Her parents stared at her. Blossom then scratched her head after she checked the time. 8:16_."_Heh..Well what do ya know,it's only 8:16."Blossom then took a seat in her enormous dining room.

Her family was wealthy and young. It was because her mom was a model and her dad is an actor. And both of them are only 36.

_5 minutes later..._

After five awkward minutes of breakfast,it was time for Blossom to head for her new school."Bye mom,love you. Come on dad."

Her mom had shed a tear after a few minutes Blossom and her husband had left."Oh my sweet angel,she has grown so much from time to time."

* * *

After her dad left,Blossom entered the school of arts. She walked and looked around her new school. Not realizing anyone around her,she immediately bonked heads with two other girls.

"OH SORRY!" All of them squeaked at the same time.

"Hi,my name is Blossom."Blossom greeted."Sup! My name's Buttercup,but you can call me BC if you want."The girl with gorgeous jade green eyes and black shoulder length hair said."Hiya! My name's Bubbles!"The bouncy girl with blonde wavy shoulder past hair yelled.

Bubbles wore a puffy white blouse with longs sleeves,blue high waisted denim shorts,and shiny silver high tops. While Buttercup wore a tight stretchy lime green spaghetti strap,a Dark blue denim vest,dark blue ripped denim booty shorts,and lime green high tops.

"I'm new here,so I don't really know where to go."Blossom said."Oh really? I'm new here too."Both Buttercup and Bubbles had said at the same time. _Whoa. Why do we all speak at the same time?_Blossom thought.

"Cool! Maybe we can all walk and find our ways in the school together then?"Blossom suggested."Sure!"Bubbles hyped up."I'm down for that."BC replied calmly.

"Shall we?"Blossom gestured her new friends.

* * *

The three girls bumped into the cafeteria and heard a masculine voice speak."Hello and good morning students! I'm guessing everybody had a good summer?"It was revealed that the principal was speaking through a microphone on a stage."Woo!"The loud crowd of students spoke.

"Wow. A stage in the cafeteria? Just wow!"Bubbles whispered."Yeah,talk about big budget."Buttercup chimed.

"To those of you who don't know,we have new students in our school. Ms. Hart,Ms. Kyle,and Ms. Parker!"The school secretary perked."Everybody,give a round of applause!"

Every single student clapped and cheered or whispered among others."Are we supposed to smile?"Buttercup whispered."Nah,just keep it down low."Blossom instructed.

"Okay students,now for your morning entertainment,please give a warm welcome,to The PowerPunk Girls!"The principal gestured to the students again cheered.

Bubbles had went to a random student that had straight chestnut and amber hair with side bangs and beautiful golden eyes."Um,excuse me,who are The 'PowerPunk Girls?"She turned around and smiled."They're a band of Lady Gaga wannabes. The band consists of Berserk Plutonium,Brat Plutonium,Brute Plutonium,and **_Princess_ _Morebucks_**."She spat the last name with venom."Oh,are they really _that_ bad?"Bubbles asked."Well sometimes their performances can be good,but their attitude is the problem."Bubbles face showed a curious expression."Really? What do they do?"The girl thought for a minute."Well,they always say they're the best at everything. Oh,and also they have negative attitudes toward people and only care about two things in this world."Bubbles tilted her head sideways."And what's that?"The golden eyed girl crossed her arms."Themselves and their _precious _boyfriends."Bubbles widened her eyes."Whoa,stuck up much?"The girl chuckled.

"My name's Robin. Robin Williams."She smiled once again."My name's Bubbles Kyle."Bubbles suddenly pulled her to her new found friends who were waiting for The PowerPunk Girls."Robin,this is Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom and Buttercup,this is Robin."All three of them waved at each other.

After their waves,the now four girls turned their attention towards the stage. Where came out four girls who owned red,blonde,black,and chestnut hair with skimpy leotards in the colors magenta pink,dark blue,puke green,and gold."Gee,talk about over the top."Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

_**Hold It Against Me-Britney Spears**_

_Brat-Hey,over there_

_please,forgive me_

_if i'm coming on too strong_

_hate to stare_

_but,you're winning_

_and they're playing my favorite song_

_Princess-So come here_

_A little closer_

_wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_A little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

_All-If I said my heart was beating loud  
_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow  
_

_If I said I want your body now  
_

_Would you hold it against me?  
_

_Cause, you feel like paradise  
_

_And I need a vacation tonight  
_

_So, if I said I want your body now  
_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Brute-Hey, you might think_

_That I'm crazy  
_

_But, you know I'm just your type  
_

_I might be  
_

_A little hazy_

_But, you just cannot deny_

_Berserk-__There's a spark_

_In between us  
_

_When we're dancing on the floor  
_

_I want more  
_

_Wanna see it  
_

_So, I'm asking you tonight_

_All-If I said my heart was beating loud  
_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow  
_

_If I said I want your body now  
_

_Would you hold it against me?  
_

_Cause, you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So, if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said I want your body_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Brat-Give me something good  
_

_Don't wanna wait  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Pop it like a hood  
_

_And show me how you work it out_

_alright_

_if I said my heart was beating loud_

_if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_All-If I said my heart was beating loud__  
_

_if we could escape the crowd somehow _

_if I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me? _

_Cause you feel like a paradise and I need a vacation tonight  
_

_So, if I said I want your body now _

_would you hold it against me?_

Every single student erupted into cheers after they had finished. The PowerPunk Girls held smug smirks as if they were 'International Pop stars'.

"They are good. But the dancing was a little off beat."Buttercup said."Yeah,and they weren't really in harmony."Blossom criticized."And I didn't really like their performance outfits."

"Oh my god!"Some girl gasped dramatically."Those three girls just criticized The PowerPunk Girls' performance!"Everyone turned their heads toward the girls,who felt awkward in this situation."Uh! Excuse me?"Berserk said. The four slutty girls got off the stage and pushed everyone in their way aside.

"Okay,1. Who the fuck do you think you are? And 2. Do you know who we are?"Princess Morebucks seethed. _Wait,where are the teachers and staff? Oh screw it. _All three girls thought. Robin got in front of the girls and glared at the plastic surgery girl in front of her."Excuse me,Ms. Porncess Puffballs Whorefucks,I don't think they speak slut."

The jocks and the popular guys chuckled."Ooh.."Princess' face turned beet red."Uh,like you don't."Buttercup went in Princess' face."You're right,she doesn't speak slut either."Brat came in front of Princess."Do you know who we are?!"Buttercup put a finger on her chin,pretending to think."Oh yeah! You're the four girls who run that porn show that everyone at my old school was talking about!"Everyone snickered. Even the popular crew did.

The sluts turned to the table of popular kids,which included their boyfriends,Brick Bellum,Butch Keane,Boomer Ray,and Mitch Mitchelson."Brickie! Why aren't you doing anything?!"Berserk yelled.

Brick smirked at Berserk and put his hands up."Hey,babe,I'm not involved in this."Berserk turned around and frowned. After Berserk turned around,Brick smiled and winked at Blossom. While she smiled back.

Berserk gasped."Why are you smiling at _my _boyfriend?"Blossom rolled her eyes."Please. You probably have smiled at _a lot_ of boys."Berserk paled."Ugh. Who cares?! The only thing that matters is that we're more rich and popular than you!"Bubbles crossed her arms."Oh really? Who are your parents?"Brute stepped up."Our dad is the world famous scientist,Derek Plutonium,while our mom is Jenny Plutonium,the pianist of Fantasy Girls" "Oh,also,_my _parents are the owners of the biggest companies in America."

The girls did not look impressed."So? My mom's Thalia Hart,one of the models for Victoria my dad is John Hart,the famous actor."Blossom said."Yeah,and my dad's The wonder,the seven time reigning wrestling champ. And my mom is Annabelle Parker,the award winning dancer."Buttercup smirked."And my mom's Cherri Kyle,the world famous fashion designer. And my dad is Cameron Kyle,the world famous make up artist_._"Bubbles smiled proudly."And lastly,my mom is Audrey Williams,the famous female DJ,and my dad is Kevin Williams,the owner of Hype Notes Records."Robin said as she held a smug face.

"Oh my god! I'm such a huge fan of all of them!"A girl yelled."Yeah!"Everybody shouted.

"Um,excuse me. Buttercup? Honey? Yeah,you forgot your lunch."A woman with beautiful _green _hair interrupted."Oh hi mom. Thanks."Buttercup said as she grabbed her lunch from her mom's hands."Oh my gosh! It's her! It's Annabelle Parker!"A guy yelled.

Everyone began to scream with joy and excitement. Annabelle decided to run out of the school cafeteria just in case her screaming fans don't break her bones.

Suddenly,the principal came out of nowhere and told the students to get to their classes before all of them start a riot.

* * *

All eight girls found out they shared the same first period,along with Brick,Boomer,Butch,and Mitch.

"Okay class,my name is Ms. Cassandra. And I will be your old vocal teacher,Ms. Jennings' replacement. So,who wants to sing first?!"She asked excitedly."Um,Ms. Cassandra,Blossom and her friends here,would like to sing."Berserk answered."**W..**"Blossom started."**T..**"Bubbles continued."**F!**"Buttercup exclaimed."Yeah,you guys said you wanted to sing,but you were too shy,right?"Berserk smirked deviously. Blossom smiled manipulatively."Right. Come on,girls."

As they got to the front,they huddled together and planned quietly,while the whole class waited."Okay girls,some _Britney Spears_?"Blossom questioned. Buttercup and Bubbles smiled to each other."_Britney Spears_!"They said in unison.

After they separated from their group huddle,Ms. Cassandra smiled and asked if they were ready."Ready."All three of them replied. Robin was behind the DJ booth and started the music.

_**Till the world ends remix-Britney Spears,Nicki Minaj,and Kesha**_

_Bubbles-Till the world ends,remix_

_Buttercup-Chimpanzee's is hating but I take it all in stride_

_Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side_

_told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied_

_I ain't talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried_

_Anyway Britney,why they so jealous that you teamed up with me_

_tell em' they my son,yup,gyal em a pickney_

Butch sat in his seat with crossed arms and whispered to his friends."Whoa,this girl's awesome at rapping."Brick,Boomer,and Mitch nodded in agreement.

_Anyway Brembedell_

_What's that? I don't know boy,Femme Fatale_

_Sniff,sniff,cries,I done slayed your whole entire fucking life_

_Oh oh,you got epsom salt_

_I done balled all day you ain't left the court_

_What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake!_

_Bubbles-I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_you know that I can take it to the next level baby_

_If you understood this, this is the remix_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_Buttercup-It's Bubbles,I'm BC,and that's Blossom!_

Buttercup yelled and pointed to Blossom.

_Blossom-I can't take it take it take no more_

_Never felt like felt like this before_

_C'mon get me get me on the floor_

_Dj what you what you waitin' for_

_All-Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh (x8)_

_Bubbles-Watch me move when I loose when I loose it hard_

_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearin'_

_I'm noticin' you starin'_

_You know that I can take it to the next level baby_

_Harder than the a-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight!_

Every student including the handsome four boys popped there chest in a upbeat way. The four sluts stood there at the back and scowled.

_Blossom-I can't take it take it take no more_

_Never felt like felt like this before_

_C'mon get me get me on the floor_

_Dj what you what you waitin' for_

_Everyone-Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh (x8)_

_Bubbles_-_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stoppin'_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Blossom-Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_The class-Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh (x8)_

Everybody(except for the four sluts at the back) including Ms. Cassandra,pumped their fist in the air and jumped up and down.

_All-See the sunlight_

_We ain't stoppin'_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

The three awesome performers smiled at the end and posed."Woo! Yeah!"Everybody cheered.

Ms. Cassandra pumped up."OOH GIRLS THAT WAS GREAT! That would be a 5 star performance if you were on tv!"

The girls and Robin smirked at The PowerPunk Girls as class just ended.

"See ya around."All four of them winked at The PPNKG's boyfriends.

* * *

_**Dance Class..(Buttercup's Class)**_

"Sup class! I am your dance instructor TJ,and I have news for you! We are doing a school showcase where we all show our major talents. So,I am going to put you guys in partners,and the winning duet gets a full scholarship to the University of New York Performing arts. And only six people get the full scholarships,so try your best."

"Woo!"The class erupted.

"Okay,so,hmmm,"TJ said as he stared at the class."I got it! Okay,so Brute and Ace,Buttercup and Butch,Gina and Jesse..."

Buttercup stared with wide eyes."Oh fucking joy."She exaggerated."So,let's get to work then!"Butch said as he walked away."You're kidding me,right?" Buttercup scoffed but then followed.

The pair walked into a room in the gigantic dance studio. Buttercup shuffled her feet."So...what dance do you wanna do?"Butch thought for a minute."Well maybe we could do a fusion kind of dance,like a fusion of hip hop and contemporary."Buttercup raised her two eyebrows looking impressed."Mmm,yeah,maybe that could work."

"Okay,let's start with some freestyle."They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other weirdly but decided to ignore it for now.

**_Whatcha Say-Jason Derulo_**

_Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Buttercup walked slowly then did a lunge position and put her arm out dramatically. She then did a side leg hold turn. While Butch started snapping his fingers rhythmically. At the beginning of the verse they both walked to each other but then pushed themselves away from each other at '_I_'.

_I was so wrong for so long_  
_Only tryin' to please myself (myself)_  
_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_  
_When I don't really want no one else_  
_So, no I know I should of treated you better_  
_But me and you were meant to last forever_

Butch pulled his right leg in as he brushed his hair with his finger tips. And Buttercup did a scissor leap. Butch then grabbed Buttercup's wrists and pulled her in while she jumped.

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
_To really be your man_  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So tell me girl_

At the chorus they both faced each other and mirrored the other's movements.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)_

Both of them did some slow locking at the beginning of the verse.

_And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
_To really be your man_  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So tell me girl_

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

Both of them slided to the opposite side of each other at _'Girl'_. Then came back together and did some contemporary. Which had some cannon moves and lifts.

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby whatcha say!_

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

Both of them came nose to nose while staring into each other's eyes at the end. When the song ended,the bell rang."Um..this is good so far..maybe we should get to lunch."Buttercup suggested nervously."Uh,yeah,see ya."Butch stuttered.**(****A/N: Cue the awkward music!)**

Both of them turned away to get their bags,but walked slowly. And once in awhile,each of them would turn to face the other person. Buttercup sighed with wide eyes. _I am so fucking stupid._

* * *

_Lunch time..._

The girls including Robin were seated at a table in the cafeteria. Bubbles looked at Robin with a questioning look."Hey,um Robin,why are those girls swarming like bees around those guys?"She asked as she pointed her finger to the popular table where Butch,Brick,Boomer,and Mitch were seated.

"Huh? Oh,it's because they're a hot famous boy band,that's all."Robin said casually."Oh,wait what?"Bubbles asked while Blossom and Buttercup turned their attention towards Robin."Yeah,haven't you heard of them?"She asked."No,I haven't had time to. I had to help my mom design some clothes."

"I didn't have time because I was too busy running errands and studying all summer."Blossom said."I was too busy not caring."Buttercup answered. Bubbles,Robin,and Blossom all laughed and giggled at her answer.

"Okay,let me tell you then,their band is called The Time,and-"Bubbles lit up and interrupted Robin's speech."Oh! Are they the artist of that song,uh..._Started from the bottom_?!"Robin smiled and pointed at Bubbles."Yeah! How'd you know?"Bubbles smiled back."Oh,I heard that song over and over again on the radio."

"Me too!"Both Blossom and BC gasped in unison.

"Uh...speaking of The Time,look at their girlfriends coming our way."Buttercup whispered.

"Do we have to deal with this shit again?"Blossom sighed."Yup."The other three replied.

"So,what are you wannabes doing?"Princess smirked. When Princess started talking,everyone's attention was on us now."We're eating,and just for a waning,you might wanna be shutting your face up right now."Buttercup warned. "Oh really?"Princess challenged."Really."Buttercup smirked.

"Fine. Why don't we have a little singing competition. The more claps and cheers,the more points you get."Princess suggested mischievously."Bring it."All four of them said to Princess competitively.

"Maybe the better group should go,which is FYI,_us._"Berserk said smugly. The four competing girls just rolled their eyes in sync.

**_Fancy-Iggy Azalea ft Charli XCX_**

_Berserk-First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Everyone danced as the chorus started.

_Brat-I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

_Brute-I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it  
Swagger on stupid, I can't shop in no department  
To get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

_Brat-I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

Everyone started singing along with Brat. Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,and Robin did not looked impressed.

_Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow..._

_Princess-Still stunned, how you love that?_

Princess went up Mitch and started seductively grinding on him. Which of course,turned him on."Ugh,they do realize it's a singing competition right? Cause it's not supposed to be the start of a porn show."Robin scowled with one eyebrow up."Ooh,looks like somebody's jealous."Bubbles teased."I am _NOT _jealous. Just annoyed that's all."Robin defended."Ooh,defensive too?"Blossom joined."Mm mm,girl,you got it bad!"Buttercup smirked.

"Pfft,whatever."Robin scoffed. The three other girls looked at her closely,and noticed a tint of red on her cheeks."Yup. She's got it bad..."Blossom nodded with a smirk.

_Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down money,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

_Brat-I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

_Berserk-Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_Princess-That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y_

_Brute-Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y_

_Brat-Blow_

_Berserk-Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_Princess-That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y_

_Brute-Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y_

_Brat-Blow_

They ended in failed attempted splits and said,"**OW!**". But sadly,people still clapped and cheered. Their four opponents snickered. "Guess some people need to do more stretching..."Buttercup laughed. As the punks stood up,Brat smirked."Try beating that L-O-S-E-R-S."Blossom got on the stage before the others and came face to face with Brat."Yeah,we get it,we know how to spell losers,which are by the way,you."Everyone did an "Oh" and snickered.

Brat and her girls looked with surprised and flabbergasted looks and got off the stage. The girls on the stage all got beside each other. The order was Bubbles,Blossom,Buttercup,and Robin.

"This is an original song I wrote,which I got the girls to read over."Blossom informed. The Time looked impressed and nodded their heads slowly.

**_About the boy-Little Mix_**

Robin started the song with her hand on her hip while the other is holding the microphone.

_Robin-Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Just something about the boy_

_Bubbles-It's the verse in my head  
The words that make me stutter  
The swag in my step  
The change from gray to color  
A guaranteed bet  
Oh, I found my lucky number  
The feeling that you get  
Can't help but make me wonder_

Buttercup sang back up for Robin after Bubbles finished her verse.

_Buttercup-No need to try  
He's just right  
Robin-He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me no  
Buttercup-No I don't mind  
Takes me high  
Robin-I won't stop until the boy is mine_

_All-He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

_Blossom-It's the first time we met  
The lightening to my thunder  
The green light on red  
The kiss that pulls me under  
It's only for me  
If you're the test I got the answer  
And I'm all that you need  
Now you finally get the chance to..._

Buttercup and Robin switched roles and sang.

_Robin-No need to try  
He's just right  
Buttercup-He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me no  
Robin-No I don't mind  
Takes me high  
Buttercup-I won't stop until the boy is mine  
_

_All-He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

Each girl stepped on one of the lunch tables.

_Blossom-I know you like to play it slow  
But I'm running out of time  
It's like I lost my self control_

Everyone widened their eyes and were at the edge of their seats as Blossom's pitch went higher.

_'Cause you are the one_  
_And you know what you've done_  
_My poor heart's come undone_

Every single student had wide eyes and formed 'o' shaped mouths.

_Baby please (ah)_

All the teachers that came to the cafeteria and the students including The Time awed with admiration as Blossom hit a long high note. While the punks scowled.

The girls jumped off the tables after Blossom finished her high note and reunited together.

_All-He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

_Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Just something about the boy_

They all ended in different poses. Bubbles had her arm up and her other hand on her hip,Blossom had her feet apart and had both hands on her hips,Buttercup crossed her arms,and Robin stuck out a peace sign with a wink. The same thing they did was show their pearly white teeth and smiled to their hearts' content.

Everyone sat silent,then roared with claps and screams. The girls then turned to the punks and smirked. As they passed the punks to go back to their lunch table,Robin whispered something to Princess."Looks like we won,Porncess."Princess' reaction was priceless. It was so amusing that Robin took a quick snap of Princess' face on her phone. When they sat down,Robin showed her new friends the pic she took."Haha! Damn,I am definitely posting this _ish_ on Instagram."Robin said. Believe it or not,she actually posted it!

The comment Robin posted on her picture said: (_At)__PrettyPrincessMorbucks,not so pretty after all,I guess! That face though! ;p_

Blossom took a hold of Robin's phone and jerked her head back."Wow...879,457 likes in 6 minutes already. Impressive."

Robin held a smug smile and jokingly brushed her left shoulder with her hand."That's just how I roll."

"AARGGHH! YOU POSTED THIS ON INSTAGRAM?!"Princess fumed across the cafeteria."Uh,yeah she did. Who do you think you are,the 'Picture Police'?"The girls and everybody else snickered at Buttercup's comment.

"You know what? Me and my girls don't care at all,because we are pretty,talented,and _way _more awesome than you bitches."Berserk butted in."Yeah,keep dreaming."Blossom replied. Berserk jumped off her seat and faced Blossom."You wanna go?! Because I will punch you right in the face!"

"Oh I'd _love _to see you try."Blossom challenged. Brick got between the two fighting redheads and stopped them."GIRLS STOP IT!"They all stood in silence,not even blinking an eye. Berserk scowled."YOU TAKE AWAY MY FANS,AND YOU FLIRT WITH _MY _BOYFRIEND?!"Blossom widened her eyes in a raging matter."FIRST OF ALL,WHAT FANS?! AND SECOND,I DID NOT FLIRT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"YA YOU DID BITCH!"Berserk screamed."FINE! YOU WANNA SEE SOME FLIRTING? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW _I _FLIRT."Blossom grabbed Brick's face and kissed him right on his lips. Both of them got so off guard that they started french kissing. Every single person in the cafeteria gaped their mouths opened and widened their eyes at the steamy and surprising scene. Blossom ferociously pulled away with a big "MUAH!" sound to make Berserk more angry._  
_

"Damn,did the air conditioning stop or is it hot in here?!"Butch joked. The bell suddenly rang and signaled all the students to go to their next class. Blossom walked away to her next class with sass and teasingly licked her lips. Leaving her flabbergasted group of friends,a raging Berserk,Berserk's wide eyed sisters and friend,and a staring boy band with a red faced Brick.

"What the fuck just happened?"Buttercup,Bubbles,Robin,Butch,Boomer,and Mitch said in unison as they stared at Blossom's retreating figure and Brick's red face.

"Wow,when people said you were red all over,I didn't know they meant it literally."Boomer said to Brick with one eyebrow raised.

* * *

**There's the first chapter for ya! Now this chapter is just all about first day chaos. And next chapter is about The Time and the girls' ****blooming and growing relationship/friendship. So see ya on the next chapter of High School's Overrated!**

**_I LOVE MUSIC!_  
**


	2. Writing Songs

**_Kyle Residential_**

**_Bubbles Kyle_**

_September 4th,2013_

I walked out of my car with a smile so bright that it can outshine the sun. I am so excited for my second day of school! I came to school wearing a baby blue butterfly sleeved blouse, white skinny jeans,silver hoop earrings,and a pair of colorful aldo brindamour peep toe wedges. And also,I just decided to let my hair down and clip some of my hair to the side as usual and put some eyeliner, mascara, and nude lipstick on. I walked with my backpack nervously as I looked around to see people staring at me. Oh no, is there something wrong with my face? Did I do something wrong? I just turned around and ignored the stares.I then fortunately found my group of friends. Phew!

Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin greeted me with a friendly hi,hello,and sup. I then took a good look at their outfits. Wow, all of them are really fashionable. Blossom was wearing a jersey dark blue crop top that said "99 problems" in pink,light blue booty shorts,a swarovski crystal ring, and black thick ankle boots with red heels. This time she had her hair in just a high ponytail and without her cute big bow. She also had some mascara,eyeliner,and light pink lip gloss on.

Next Buttercup was wearing a lime green spaghetti strap tank top that said "Parental Advisory" in bold black, light blue ripped skinny jeans,a black and green watch,and black hidden wedge high tops (that made her taller than she already is). She had her usual bob hairstyle and also had on eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss.

Lastly, we have Robin who is wearing a white spaghetti strap crop top with a gold leather jacket,black leather leggings,and black mid calf combat heels. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun still leaving her side bangs alone,and had mascara, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick on.

I looked at them worriedly."Um guys, why are people staring at us?"I asked quietly and pointed a little bit at some random people. Blossom was first to answer."I have no idea Bubbles."

Robin looked at me calmly."Don't worry so much kay?"She asked as she touched my arm gently. I blushed and nodded shyly. I am so excited but nervous at the same time. I mean, is something bad gonna happen today? Or is something good gonna happen today?

* * *

_**Vocal class **_

_**Normal**_

Ms. Cassandra's heels clicked and clacked as she waited for the class to come in. As the bell rang, students came flooding in the classroom."Oh! Good morning class."She greeted sweetly."Good morning!"The class replied. Some replying happily or dreadfully.

"Okie dokie! What have we got in our schedule today? Hmm, let's see..."She mumbled as she flipped some pages of a notebook."...Ah ha! There we are. We are going to learn about songwriting."She said excitedly. Everybody cheered while one student looked confused."Uh, Ms. C, what's songwriting?"_Oh my god, can this kid be any more of a dimwit?_Buttercup, Butch, Brick, Blossom, Mitch,Robin, Bubbles, and Boomer thought.

"Well,it's definitely not something you're capable of doing."Butch said. The class snickered at Butch's comment except Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin. Even though they thought that it was true, they still didn't laugh. Ms. Cassandra looked at Butch sternly.

"Okay, where were we? Ah, yes...songwriting is when an individual who originates songs, and can also be called a composer. "Ms. Cassandra explained.

Princess then rudely interrupted Ms. Cassandra before she could finish."Uh, that's like, so easy. Me and my girls are AMAZING at songwriting."She bragged.

Buttercup smiled sarcastically."Oh really? What other amazing things can you do? I mean,we all already know you can ride a dick 24/7, judging by the way you dress like a prostitute."**(A/N: Ooh, burn :D)**Princess looked at Buttercup bitterly but then faced the front."Okay,before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna say that I have an assignment for you all. Why don't you get into groups,write your own original song,and perform it in front of the whole entire school in the cafeteria. Ooh! There goes the bell,you all have one week. Good luck! Class dismissed!"Ms. Cassandra said as the bell rang for next class.

"So, you wanna ask your parents if you could stay at my house for a week to work on the assignment?"Bubbles asked."Sure, if my parents are okay with it."Blossom said."Yeah sure."Buttercup answered."Yeah of course."Robin replied."Bubbles smiled."YAY!"

They all just stood there smiling for a while."Oh, you mean you want us to ask now?"Robin asked. Bubbles nodded."Kay then."All three of them replied in unison.

...

"My mom said yes."Blossom answered.

"She said yes."Robin said.

"He said okay."Buttercup said after she hung up on her phone call.

"Great! So after school you all can get your stuff and then we can come back to my house."Bubbles said excitedly.

The second bell then rang to signal next class."Oh, well I better get going to my next class."Blossom said."Yeah, bye!"Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin waved before they went to their next classes.

* * *

_**Drama Class **_

_**Blossom Hart**_

Here I was just sitting here on one of the chairs,staring off into outer space. Why did I kiss Brick? Was it because I thought he was cute? Was it because I wanted to anger Berserk? Or was it both? *sigh* I mean, I don't know, maybe he was a little bit cute. Wait what am I saying?!

Ugh,I'm crazy. I then was brought back down to earth because Berserk and Brick came in. Well, at least I'm not as crazy as Raging Berserk over here.

My teacher Ms. River put her books down on the floor and then fixed her glasses. She wasn't exactly one of those outgoing teachers like Ms. Cassandra. Ms. River was super shy and sweet. But when it comes to important situations,she gets serious.

"Uh hi class. Now I'm sure you guys have heard of the spring showcase production,right?"Ms. River started. My classmates and I then nodded and listened carefully."Well, for the showcase, I thought maybe this year we could do a musical, you know, since last year's school seniors did Romeo & Juliet."Every single student including myself clapped and cheered. If you're wondering what the spring showcase is, it's this talent show, that you can show you're talents off to alot of different performing arts college/university principals. Each principal then will pick eight students to join their college/university with a scholarship. I'm trying to aim for the best one, The University of Los Angeles Performing/Visual Arts. That's also the one that I'm hoping my friends would get in with me. After showing my individual talent, I can also do another performance showcasing my vocals. I can do a solo, and a group performance with my girls.

"Okay! So, tomorrow are auditions. So put your name beside the role you wanna play."Ms. River said after she stuck a piece of paper on the wall. We all got up to write our names. I was maybe thinking of doing the role of Brae Brylie,the lead female role. Hmm, Berserk's auditioning for it as well, of course. Just my luck.

* * *

_**Dance Class **_

_**Buttercup Parker**_

I quickly changed into my dance clothes. Which are a green sports bra,grey cargo sweatpants, and my black nike dance sneakers. I then walked in front of the mirror and practiced some krumping and tutting moves. I then look closely at the mirror to find boys admiring my dancing. I find that really creepy and disturbing. Man, I knew I should have wore a tank top instead.

My teacher Chris, was clapping his hands in a demanding way."Alright people, yall can't be taking fo' eva. C'mon,if molasses were in a race with yall, it gon' beat you."Chris talks with an urban/street hip hop vibe. Even though he's thirty years old,he doesn't act like it. He said yesterday,that,"You're never too old to act young."And I, personally admire that.

We were gonna do an elimination dance, the last girl and guy standing, are the lead dancers.

* * *

The dance isn't that hard. Well, for me it isn't. The girls were up first. So, we stretched a little and then got to the middle of the room. I was in front beside Brute. Man I wish I can rip out her hair right now.

Some boys were sitting on the floor and some were sitting on the bench, ready to watch us fight for the lead. Butch was sitting on the floor with his left knee up and his left arm resting on it. He was wearing a green muscle tank top,black sweatpants,and forest green adidas sneakers. His eyes were glued to me; I just turned my head around and ignored it.

Chris was sitting on the floor in front of us."Yo, you girls ready?"He asked. We all nodded and got our positions ready.

**_The Boys-Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie_**

We all started to tutt at the beginning of the song.

**_P-p-p-p-punch line Queen, no boxer though  
Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster though  
Tell a hater, "Yo, don't you got cocks to blow?"  
Tell 'em Kangaroo Nick, I'll box a hoe  
Shoulda shoulda said I got 5 in a possible  
Don't go against Nicki, Impossible  
I done came through with my wrist on Popsicle  
Man these hoes couldn't ball with a Testicle  
Nigga-nigga-nigga-nigga_**

We then started walking up front sexily.

_**Your lipstick stain**_  
_**Smells like a cheap hotel**_  
_**Diamond watches and a gold chain**_  
_**Can't make my frown turn around**_

We then started to do some hip hop at "the boys".

_**The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it  
Bone it, own it, Yeah yeah  
Dollar, dollar, paper chase it, get that money, yeah yeah**_

You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight

About three girls have already gotten out while the guys just watch us remaining girls dance.

_**Ba-ba-ba-ba bald head pussy got lots of juice  
Lop-sided on the curb so I block the coupes  
Watch the deuce  
Man I'm stingy with my kitty cat diddy  
Did you ever really love me Stevie?  
Rrrrrrr  
Pull up in the  
Rrrrrrr  
Wrist on  
Burrrrr  
Pussy on  
Purrrr Rrrrr  
I don't even brake when I'm backing up  
I'll swerve on a nigga if he acting up  
I done pushed more sixes then a play date  
Get money by the millions, fuck a day rate  
Nigga-nigga-nigga-nigga**_

Your bossed up swag  
Got 'em drooling like a new born babe  
The dollars in they eyes  
Got 'em blinded by a Masquerade

_**The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it  
Bone it, own it, yeah yeah  
Dollar, dollar, paper chase it, get that money, yeah, yeah**_

You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight

_**The boys always spending all their money on love**_  
_**The boys always spending all their money on love**_  
_**They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it**_  
_**Bone it, own it, yeah yeah**_  
_**Dollar, dollar, paper chase it, get that money, yeah, yeah**_

_**You get high, fuck a bunch of girls**_  
_**And then cry on top of the world**_  
_**I hope you have the time of your life**_  
_**I hope I don't lose it tonight**_

_**I put you bitches on to them good lace fronts**_  
_**Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months**_  
_**And yes you're premature**_  
_**Young Money to the Core**_  
_**I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour**_  
_**Oh that's your new girl?**_  
_**That's that Mid Grade**_  
_**Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade**_  
_**Or the Razor**_  
_**Yeah, the Razor**_  
_**She my son, yeah**_  
_**But I ain't Raise her**_  
_**Loose me hater**_

It was just me and Brute left. We both danced our hearts out.

_**I get that Loose leaf paper  
Them V-Necks be studded out  
T-Rex be gutted out  
I told 'em Nicki be chilling them  
Imma keep hurting they feelings  
Because you'll never be Jordan  
You couldn't even be Pippen  
You couldn't even be tripping  
You can't afford a vacation  
I'm out in Haiti with Haitians  
I go to Asia with Asians  
You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum  
I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom**_

_**You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight  
**__[Repeat]_

We both had to do back flips and ariel cartwheels. But she was so tired, that she fell. We both knew I won, but I took this opportunity to do a wall run back flip. (Yeah,you heard me, I can do that.)

_**The boys always spending all their money on love [4x]**_

_**Uh huh, Pretty Gang, Young Money, Cassie, Cassie, Cassie...**_

Yes! I won! People ran up to me and congratulated me."Well, congratulations BC. Instead of having the boys routine, why don't you just work with Butch? I mean, he is my best student."Chris suggested. What? Butch's partner? Again?

"Uh...sure."I said. Everybody cheered at my response except one person. Brute.

* * *

**_Technology Class_**

_**Robin Williams**_

I can't believe this...here I am sitting in front of my computer beside Mitch.

I was checking my email until a pair of hands slammed on my desk."Why are you sitting at my desk?"Princess seethed. I should have known it was the bitch of all bitches."Because it is my desk."I answered."Uh no, since Mitchie is sitting here, I'm sitting _here._"Princess grumbled. Oh pshh, like I'm terrified."Well, it doesn't say Porncess WhoreFucks here, does it? So, I'm not moving anywhere."I fired back."You know what? I think you don't wanna move because you're crushing on my boyfriend!"The whole class then turned their attention toward us. Including Mitch. I then gasped."How dare you accuse me of something that is truly false?!"

"Oh, I'm not accusing you, I'm stating the facts!" Mitch stood up and was a standing at a good height of 6'1 1/2."Princess,just stop..."Mitch mumbled."No! I mean, come on, why are you crushing on my boyfriend when you still haven't gotten over Jordan?!"Princess yelled."Princess just STOP!"Mitch bursted. I started to tear up,and then just ran past my teacher Mr. Jackman. I found the closest washroom and slammed one of the stall doors shut. She just had to bring him up.

Jordan was my childhood crush, he was also my best friend. I kept my personal feelings for him away for years so it wouldn't ruin our friendship. When we were twelve, I decided to confess my crush on him. But on that day, he wouldn't respond to any of my calls or texts. I then ran to his house to check up on him. His door was open, so I just went in. I then went to his room to find him...shot. I was about to call 911 but the criminal had escaped out of his window. I held him close and hoped he was still alive. But he didn't say anything. He just laid there, with his eyes open. But they were dull and emotionless; his eyes used to sparkle and shine with joy. But, I knew he was gone.

A year later when I turned thirteen, the police had found the criminal, and had arrested him. His name was odd, and his name was HIM. But last year, the news had reported that HIM had died from a heart attack. I felt relieved, but bad at the same time. I felt relieved because he then wouldn't escape and kill innocent people. But on the other hand, I felt bad because no matter who it is, I don't think anybody deserved to die. Not even _Princess._

I just realized, that the bell rang five minutes ago and it's lunch time. Great, more drama. But,I'm just gonna hold my head up high and stay strong,and happy. For Jordan.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

**_Normal_**

Robin ran to the cafeteria and quickly sat beside Bubbles, who looked confused."Um, Robbie, why are you late?"

"Oh, I was just in the washroom."Robin answered."Oh, okie dokie!"Bubbles replied happily. Each of the three girls who sat with Bubbles raised their eyebrow. But then ignored it.

"Ladies and gentlemen,it is time for lunch entertainment. Who would like to perform first?!"Ms. River asked.

Blossom stood up with confidence."We would like to."Buttercup widened her eyes."Bloss, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"She whispered."Just, come on."

_**Bang Bang-Jessie J, Ariana Grande, & Nicki Minaj **_

Blossom confidently moved to the beat and sang her heart out.

_**Blossom-She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)  
(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**_

The girls then joined in.

_**All-Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)**_

Bubbles went up to a random boy and stroked his chin while he blushed. She then skipped to Boomer who was looking surprised as ever. She started to tease him, by acting cute and sexy.

_**Bubbles-She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**_  
_**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave (Oooh yeah)**_  
_**(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)**_  
_**See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind**_

_****__**All-Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)**_

BC then got ready to rap with Robin.

_**BC-It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could**_

_**Robin-Go, Batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Robin dominant, prominent  
It's Bloss, Bubs, and BC  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders look like a Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing**_

_**BC/Robin-B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey  
Blossom-See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**_

_**All-Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)**_

The punks frowned at their performance, while their superstar boyfriends were loving it.

_**All-Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

_**BC-Yo, I said,bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**_

_**All-Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you**_ _**(ah)**_

As they posed all the students roared with cheers and claps. Robin smiled; she felt a little better, but was still holding back tears.

"That was amazing!"Ms. River exclaimed.

The Time clapped and whispered."Hey, dude. These girls are pretty good."Boomer whispered to Boomer."I know right; but of course, they definitely can't beat The Time."Butch replied and also referring to himself and his band.

"Sure, but they're definitely something."Brick said.

* * *

**_Kyle Residential_**

**_Blossom Hart_**

My friends and I finally got to Bubbles' house after grabbing our stuff. We then got to meet Bubbles' mom and dad. I mean, I was calm on the outside but I was totally freaking out on the inside. I love their work so much.

We then roamed around Bubbles' mansion until we found her recording studio."Wow, I have a recording studio just like this."I said."Me too."BC said after."I do too."Robin chimed.

"Really? Cool!"Bubbles exclaimed."Alright,let's get working!"Robin exclaimed.

"Okay,how are we gonna do this?"Bubbles asked.

"I have no idea!"Robin exclaims again.

"Shemurr."BC and I both say as we shake our heads.

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

**_Normal _**

"Ugh,it's been three hours and we still don't have anything!"Bubbles whined.

"WE ALL KNOW THAT."BC snapped while gritting her teeth.

"Everyone shut up!"Blossom suddenly yelled. The girls widened their eyes at Blossom's outburst.

"Gee,that was,so nice of you to say."BC sarcastically replied.

"No,I mean I have a melody in my head and I don't wanna lose it!"Blossom replied.

"Oh, ok."Her friends said quietly.

* * *

_**Five Seconds Later...**_

"Ah ha! I got it."Blossom then started to hum her melody to her friends.

"Ah, that's awesome!"Bubbles gasped."That melody should be for a flirty and sexual song."BC said."Yeah!"Robin and Bubbles agreed.

"Yeah, sure."Blossom smiled.

"Oh! I got some lyrics for the song. _I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights, waiting for someone, to release me..."_Robin sang.

"Nice!"Bubbles, BC, and Blossom exclaimed in unison.

After that, ideas then started to spread like wildfire. The girls then worked on their song all night.

* * *

**Well my friends,here is the second chapter! Sorry for the delay. I've just been REALLY busy. But anyways, does anybody know what song those lyrics that Robin sang are from? PM me what song you think it is. Oh, also, this chapter was just a little tease with the girls and the time. You can see how the girls are starting to think a little about the guys. Just...a little. Well! See ya next chapter!**

_**I LOVE MUSIC**_


	3. We're screwed

**_Kyle Residential_**

_**Buttercup Parker**_

_September 5th,2013_

I woke up to the sound of my grumbling belly. We all got our own seperate rooms at Bubbles' mansion;so luckily, no one woke up. I didn't bother to check the time because it was still dark outside. Well! Might as well go downstairs. Bubbles and her family wouldn't mind.

I groggily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen."_Hmm, let's see what we've got here. Eggs,_ _yogurt...__aha! Milk._"I whispered to myself as I searched through the fridge. I quietly took a cup from the cabinet and poured myself some milk. The milk seeped into my mouth and cooled my body. As I took another gulp,the lights of the kitchen lit up. A curvy yet skinny figure then appeared."Oh! Buttercup you startled me. You're already awake?"It was Mrs. Kyle. She was in her work clothes and her face was applied with just a little bit of makeup."Hi Mrs. Kyle. Uh, what do you mean by already awake?"I asked.

"Well it's 5:00 am. I usually leave for work at 5:45. So you should have woken up at 6:00 am."She said softly. I widened my eyes."What? I woke up really early then? Aw, man! Now I can't go back to sleep."I groaned.

"Well sweetheart, look on the bright side! I usually set up breakfast for everyone before I leave, so you'll be the first one to eat it!"She said as she flashed a smile at me. I stood straight up."What are you cooking?"I asked with interest."Well, today I am cooking some bacon and eggs, and then I will be blending some organic strawberry and banana smoothies!"She said energetically. I smiled with joy and then hugged her."Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll go get ready upstairs."I said happily.

I rushed to the bathroom and then took a cold shower to fully wake me up. I decided to wear a black oversized t-shirt that said 'N.Y.C.' in big white letters,a pair of light blue skinny jeans,and a pair of cream colored _timberland boots. _I then put on some eyeliner, mascara, and candy apple red lip gloss. Hey, I may be a tomboy but I still have to look good. Besides, my mom would get pissed if she finds out I'm not "Dressed to impress" or whatever the hell that means.

When I got out of my room with my lime green backpack, I could already smell the fresh aroma of bacon and eggs from downstairs. I quickly ran downstairs and sat on one of the dining chairs waiting for my plate of breakfast to be in front of me. Mrs. Kyle lit up a smile that was very similar to Bubbles' smile."Ooh! Hello again, Buttercup! You look beautiful!"She complimented as she put mine and eveyone else's breakfast on the table."Thanks! For the compliment and the breakfast."I said."You're welcome. Oh! I should get going to work. See you later Buttercup! Oh, and tell Bubbles and her father I love them both."She said quickly."Okay! See ya!" I yelled as I sipped my smoothie happily.

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Both Bubbles and Blossom came downstairs all dressed with their backpacks. I looked at them with curiousity."Uh hey, where's Robin?"I asked.

"Uh she's still getting ready."Blossom answered. Bubbles and Blossom then walk over to the dining table and sat down."Ooh, cute outfit!"Bubbles complimented."Thanks."I replied.

I then took this time to look at their outfits. Blossom was wearing a white crop top, pink denim booty shorts, and black high top wedge sneakers. Today she had her hair in a high ponytail braid but without the bow again,and she also had some eyeliner, mascara,rose pink lipstick,and a teeny tiny amount of pink blush.

"Hey, what's up with the no bow thing?"I asked."Oh I decided to ditch the bow."She replied.

I nodded and then turned my attention to bubbles, who was wearing a tight white t-shirt,a light blue denim skirt, and a pair of beige _Gucci_ canvas peep toe wedges with blue floral printing. Her hair was done how it usually is with the blue clip. She also put on some eyeliner, mascara,and nude lipstick.

"I'M HERE! NOBODY EAT THE EGGS!" Me, Blossom, and Bubbles stared at Robin. My fork was already halfway in my mouth, but I was too busy staring at her weirdly.

"Hehe, sorry. I just love eggs, especially when they're scrambled."Robin said sheepishly."Yeah, we see that."Blossom replied.

Robin was wearing a black loose low cut cross back tank top that had a gold cross in the front, light blue ripped booty shorts, and a pair of black lace up ankle heel boots. She had on some eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Her hair was just let down and her bangs were swept to the side as usual.

Blossom checked her watch and widened her eyes."Guys! We have to leave now!"We dropped our food and ran to one of Bubbles' random cars.

"I'll drive!"Robin yelled quickly. I sat beside Robin in the passenger's seat while Bubbles and Blossom sat behind us.

"Go, go, go, go, go!"I yelled."Just wait, I have to put my seat belt on to be safe and-"Robin was about to continue but I interrupted her."Who the fuck cares about safety right now, just step on it!"

Robin put her hands up in defense and stepped on the pedal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"We were all screaming because Robin was driving like a criminal in a car chase.

"If this doesn't end well, I just wanted to say that you Robin,are paying for the car!"Bubbles exclaimed."Whatever! I'm in the zone!"Robin shouted.

* * *

_**Two Minutes Later...**_

We stopped brutally at a spot in the parking lot of the school."Woo! My life just flashed before my eyes! Literally."I said."Yeah! Right Bubbles?"Blossom asked. But Bubbles didn't reply. Blossom then turned to Bubbles to find that her eyes were closed. Blossom then began to shake her lightly."Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles! Oh okay,she's not dead, she just fainted."Blossom sighed in relief.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late."Robin said."But what about Bubbles?"Blossom asked."Oh, I got this."I said. I went beside Bubbles and yelled,"Oh my god! Someone's wearing polyester!"Bubbles sat up with a scream.

"Yup! She's awake."I said simply.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

**_Normal_**

"I'm just saying, leotards aren't sexy enough."Brat said as she walked with the other punks."Then what do you suppose we wear for our performance next week?"Berserk asked."Well, maybe we could wear bikinis, and-"

"We've already done that, Brat."Princess sighed.

"Then what are we-"

"Hey ladies."The punks turned around to face four paticular nerds that call themselves "cool". They go by the names of Ace, Cody, Mandark, and Dexter.

"I think it's time to _ditch."_Ace said sneakily. Brute smirked at him then grabbed his arm and separated from her sisters and friend.

The three remaining girls then grabbed their respective guy and ran of to different directions.

* * *

_**Vocal Class**_

"Good morning class! Uh, where are the Plutonium sisters?"Ms. Cassandra asked.

"Pshh, probably giving blow jobs to some nerds."Blossom murmured. The four superstar boyfriends of the punks glared at Blossom.

"What? We all know it's true."BC chimed in.

"Shut up, Parker."Butch seethed.

"Well, I didn't know boys pms as well."BC fired back.

"Just shut up if you know what's good for you."Butch threatened.

"What, because you told me to?"Butch and BC were face to face, melting each other with their own eyes.

"Guys just stop."Bubbles pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you,not him."BC glared.

They both sat down at their desks but still glared at each other.

"Okay...I'll just find them later."Ms. Cassandra said.

Ms. Cassandra walked to her desk but then walked back to the front of the class."You know what,let's just do some warm ups. _Laaa..." _

_"Laaa..."_The class repeated. Buttercup shifted her eyes to butch and growled quietly."Grrr..."

* * *

_**Hallway**_

"Grrr..."Buttercup continued. Her friends just stared at her."Okay,Buttercup,how long are you gonna keep growling?"Blossom asked suddenly.

"Grrr..I just can't believe that guy! I mean seriously,he's such a di-"A voice from the speakers then interrupted Buttercup.

"Attention students,for your second period,you can either have free time,or go to the activities fair,that is all."The principal said from the speakers.

"You know what Buttercup,why don't we lighten your mood by checking out some of the clubs at the activities fair?"Robin suggested.

"Yeah...yeah,I think that'll work."Buttercup nodded slowly.

* * *

_**The Janitor's Closet...**_

Berserk and Dexter came out of the closet fixing their hair."Okay Dex,remember to do my book report for next Tuesday."

"You got it babe."

They both then did a quick kiss and separated ways. Berserk turned around and fixed her hair more thinking that she didn't get caught. But joke's on her,because one particular girl saw her. The mysterious girl then hid behind the wall just when Berserk passed her.

She scoffed."Pfft. Straight A student my ass!"

* * *

_**The Activities Fair...**_

"Robin!"

Robin and her friends turned to the direction the voice was coming from."Oh,hey Bunny. Buttercup,Blossom,Bubbles,meet my younger sister,Bunny."

"Hi!"The girls waved three friendly smiles."Hi! Okay,you will not believe what I just witnessed..."Bunny said breathlessly."A flying monkey?!"Bubbles gasped excitedly.

"No...but I saw Berserk and Dexter coming out of the janitor's closet with messed up clothes and sex hair!"Bunny whispered.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"BC yelled triumphantly.

"SHH!"All the other girls shushed.

"Oh,I mean aha! I knew it!"BC cheered quietly.

"Wait a sec,if Berserk is cheating on Brick,that probably means the other sluts are too!"Bubbles realized.

"Oh man,we gotta tell the boys."Robin suggested."Wait! I have a better idea."Blossom smirked.

"Okay,so what's the plan?"All four girls asked Blossom."Okay,Bunny and Bubbles,you go take some pics..."

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

**_Lunch_**

This time,it was picnic day,so the students ate outside. Of course,the punks and the time were sitting together. The students were sitting in front of the stage outside waiting for the next performance to start.

Blossom and her friends including Bunny stepped on the stage. It was revealed that Bunny also could DJ. Buttercup was playing the guitar behind a mic stand,while Robin and Bubbles were back up singing and dancing for Blossom.

This time they were all wearing matching outfits. They were all wearing short black stretchy dresses,white knee high socks,black high top wedge sneakers from _Aldo,_and metallic short jackets. The only difference was that Blossom's jacket was rose pink,Bubbles' was baby blue,Buttercup's was lime green,Robin's was gold,and Bunny's was lavender purple.

"Hey everyone,we officially call ourselves One Remix,and um,this song about heartbreak."Blossom said shadily.

_**Break Your Heart Right Back-Ariana Grande**_

_**Blossom-I should've saw it coming  
I should've saw the signs  
But I wanted to believe you, trust you  
You said you wouldn't lie  
But baby you were so good, so good  
You had me going blind  
You said she was your best friend, I'm guessing  
I wasn't your type, hey**_

_**What goes around comes around  
And if it goes up, it comes down  
I know you're mad 'cause I found out  
Want you to feel what I feel right now  
Now that it's over**_

There was a giant screen behind the girls that started to show pictures of the punks with the nerds. Everyone was enjoying the song,but was shocked at the pictures at the same time.

The Time were shocked and hurt by the photos that they were witnessing. While the punks were embarrassed.

_**Blossom-I just wanna break your heart right back, right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah**_

_**All this time I was blind  
Running around telling everybody  
My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby, my baby, my baby loves me**_

_**Blossom/The Girls-You said I was your best, would be your last  
Now she's gone, you're alone  
Don't want you back**_

_**Blossom-You're telling me you're sorry  
Well, sorry, I'm over it  
'Cause I've already been there, done that  
Ain't doing this again, no**_

_**Blossom/The Girls-What goes around comes around  
And if it goes up, it comes down  
I know you're mad 'cause I found out  
Want you to feel what I feel right now**_

Blossom,Robin,and Bubbles ran to the punks and the boys while Bunny and Buttercup stayed on the stage.

**_Blossom-Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna break your heart right back, right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah_**

_**All this time I was blind**_  
_**Running around telling everybody**_  
_**My baby loves me**_  
_**My baby loves me**_  
_**My baby, my baby, my baby loves me**_  
_**My baby loves me**_  
_**My baby loves me**_  
_**My baby, my baby, my baby loves me**_

Buttercup then got a break from playing her guitar and grabbed the mic. She then gave Butch a sympathetic yet "I told you so" look.

_**Buttercup-Listen, you got a girl but your girl ain't loyal  
Don't understand how to spell it out for ya  
Yes, I'm a 'G', from the 'A', and they ask 'Y'  
Sorry had to tell you I'm a nice girl  
Naw I'm a sick girl, money too much  
I step on stage and guys move too much  
The flow so gross, my nickname school lunch  
And she with them other guys, you know it's true 'cause**_

_**OK, G-A-M-B-I-N-O, I know they hate**_  
_**But I don't know why, uh**_  
_**I know the way she did you was whack**_  
_**But I know how you can get girl right back**_

_**Blossom-And now that it's over**_

**_I just wanna break your heart right back, right back_**  
**_Want you to cry me a river_**  
**_I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah_**

**_All this time I was blind_**  
**_Running around telling everybody_**  
**_My baby loves me_**  
**_My baby loves me_**  
**_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_**  
**_My baby loves me_**  
**_My baby loves me_**  
**_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_**

_**Blossom/The Girls-Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town tell everybody  
Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town tell everybody  
Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town tell everybody  
Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town tell everybody**_

**_I_****'m** coming, she's coming  
**_I'm coming_**

Everyone cheered and applauded for One Remix's performance.

The Time clapped as well but glared at the punks. They all stood up and frowned."Berserk,is this true?"Brick asked.

"Well,y-yeah. But it didn't mean anything-"

"It didn't mean anything? Seriously? The things you're saying right now are bullshit."Butch said angrily. Brute stood up."Hey,don't talk to my sister that way."

"What,because she's innocent?"Mitch joined in.

"No but-"

"Yeah,of course she isn't. And you know what? All three of you as well are not innocent."Boomer seethed.

"Boomer just listen-"Brat pleaded but Boomer shook his head.

"No,I don't wanna hear anymore. We're done."

"Yeah,all of us are done with you sluts."Mitch said.

They all started to walk away while the punks started to tear up. Bubbles looked at the direction the boys went."Maybe we should go check on them."

"Yeah,good idea."Blossom agreed."Bunny,you stay here and entertain the other students."Blossom commanded.

* * *

**_Art Classroom..._**

Bubbles ran into the art room and found Boomer. He was looking at the paintings and sketches that previous students have made.

"Hey."That one word that came out of Bubbles' mouth sent shivers down Boomer's spine."Hey,you okay?"She asked.

"Yeah,I guess."Boomer sighed."Hey,I'm sorry. I didn't know that performance was gonna cause that much trouble,we just wanted to show you guys the truth."Bubbles apologized.

Boomer said nothing,he just turned around and gave Bubbles a heart warming hug."Don't apologize,it was the right thing to do."Bubbles blushed madly but then decided to hug back and enjoy the sweet moment.

* * *

**_Hallway/Dance Studio..._**

"Ugh! Where could he be?"Buttercup asked to herself. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She then started to hear music. She followed the music and found Butch in the dance studio dancing to _Goodbye by Glenn Morrison. _She walked in quietly and turned off the music.

"Hey! What the fuck man?"Butch asked angrily. He then turned around and realized it was Buttercup."Oh,it's you."He said calmly.

"Yeah,um sorry about the whole performance thing and the arguement in class."She apologized.

"Nah,it's fine. I appreciate what you did. If you didn't do what you did then I would still be dating Brute."Butch thanked.

"Woo,thank goodness! I don't really like apologizing to people."Buttercup dramatically sighed in relief.

"Me too."Butch laughed.

They both then started to laugh,but the laughing then died down."Oh hey,just saying,I told you so about Brute."Buttercup smirked.

"Pfft! Whatever."Butch pushed Buttercup lightly. Butch then looked at the boombox and back at Buttercup."Hey,would you like to join me in a dance?"Butch asked in a phony british accent."Of course Mr. Keane."Buttercup laughed. They started to do some freestyle to a _Missy Elliott _song. What they didn't realize was that Chris was standing in the doorway smiling his ass off.

* * *

_**Computer Lab...**_

Robin was hot on Mitch's tail and followed him to the computer lab.

"Mitch!"He just kept walking."Mitch! For god's sake why won't you talk to me?!"Robin yelled.

"I don't wanna talk."Mitch murmured. Robin sadly stared at him,but walked beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey,you know you can talk to me."Robin assured him.

"I know. Thanks for being such an amazing person."Mitch smiled.

"You're welcome."Robin smiled."Oh and uh..."

Mitch then lightly planted a peck back on her cheek.

Robin's face was cherry red."Thanks."She blushed.

"You're welcome."He smiled.

* * *

_**The Theatre...**_

Brick walked in quietly and sat on the piano. He began playing random notes and stopping at some points to think.

A figure was hiding in the shadows watching him."I know you're here Blossom."Brick sighed.

She walked out into the light so he could see her."How'd you know?"

"You know what Blossom,just go away."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you need a friend right now;or whatever I am to you."

"..."

"Actually,what exactly am I to you?"Blossom asked curiously.

Brick stood up from the piano bench,and stared at Blossom with a slight smile."You really wanna know?"He teased.

"Yes.I want to know!"Blossom commanded. Brick was now chest to chest with Blossom,looking down on her with his deep crimson red eyes.

"I'm afraid the first time wasn't a proper kiss."He then lifted her chin up and locked his lips with hers.

The kiss was passionate,yet gentle. Brick then lightly pulled away."Why did you do that?"Blossom asked with widened eyes.

"That was a thank you kiss."He replied charmingly.

Blossom blushed fiercely."Well then,you're welcome."

Brick chuckled lightly."Well,see you later."Blossom smiled as he left the theatre."Wow."

* * *

_**Kyle Residential**_

_**Robin Williams**_

"Well,today was a job well done!"Blossom yelled."Woo!"Me,Buttercup,and Bubbles celebrated.

The TV was on and we were watching _Baby Daddy,_until the news went on."Good evening,this is Pria Johnston with Jennifer Pearl live. And we are here to talk about our teen sensation boy band,The Time. It seems we have a bit of a love life drama here."Pria said."You're right Pria,these boys are in a bit of a drama with their now _ex girlfriends,_The Powerpunk Girls. Now what has come to my attention is that there is also another group of girls involved in this situtation. The girls are known as Robin Williams,Blossom Hart,Buttercup Parker,and Bubbles Kyle. And yes,these girls are the daughters of the worldwide famous celebrities known as Kevin and Audrey Williams,Thalia and John Hart,Annabelle Parker and The Wonder,and Cherri and Cameron Kyle!"Jennifer yelled with excitement.

"Oh...we're so screwed."All four of us said in unison.

* * *

**Well,that concludes the third chapter! What do you think will happen? Are Brick and Blossom a couple now or what? See ya in the fourth chapter!**

_**I LOVE MUSIC**_


End file.
